Season Four
The Vampire Diaries wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the Vampire Diaries Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such.'' The fourth season of will begin airing in the United States in fall 2012. It was announced on May 3, 2012 that the show was renewed for another season. Season 4 Renewal Season Summary Season Four begins with the knowledge that everything is in transition. Elena faces her worst nightmare when she awakens after the accident and finds she must now endure the terrifying transition to become a vampire – or face certain death. Stefan and Damon are torn even further apart over how to help Elena adjust to a life she never wanted, and everyone has to cope with the chaos Alaric created when he outed the vampires and their supporters to the Mystic Falls Council and local church leaders. Despite everything that has happened to them, as Elena and her friends enter into the final stretch of high school before graduation sends them off on different paths, they feel the bond to their home town of Mystic Falls take on a deeper meaning when a new mysterious villain is introduced who seems intent on destroying it. Based on the series of books by L. J. Smith, THE VAMPIRE DIARIES is from Bonanza Productions Inc., Outerbanks Entertainment and Alloy Entertainment in association with Warner Bros. Television and CBS Television Studios with executive producers Kevin Williamson (“Scream,” “Dawson’s Creek”), Julie Plec (“Kyle XY,” “Wasteland”), Leslie Morgenstein (“Gossip Girl,” “Private”) and Bob Levy (“Gossip Girl,” “Privileged”). Characters Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert (0/23) /Katherine Pierce (0/23) * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore (0/23) * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore (0/23) * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (0/23) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (0/23) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (0/23) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (0/23) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (0/23) /Klaus (for a few episodes) (0/23) * Joseph Morgan as Klaus (0/23) Recurring/Guest Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah (0/23) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah (0/23) *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol (0/23) *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell (0/23) *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood (0/23) *Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Forbes (0/23) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (0/23) *Todd Williams as Connor Owens (0/23) *Grace Phipps as April Young (0/23) *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley (0/23) *David Alpay as Professor Shane (0/23) *Michael Reilly Burke as Pastor Young (0/23) *Blake Hood as Dean (0/23) *Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley (0/23) *_____________ as Alexander (0/23) *_____________ as Bonnie's Father (0/23) * Dane Davenport as _____________ (0/23) * Jen Harper as _____________ (0/23) * Morgan Pelligrino as _____________ (0/23) * Ser'Darius Blain as Chris (0/23) Chapters *Chapter I: The_________Chapter (Ep. TBA) *Chapter II: The_________Chapter (Ep. TBA) *Chapter III: The_________Chapter (Ep. TBA) Episodes List: 2012-2013 Notes * At the end of the season the gang will finish their senior year. Senior Year *Vampire Diaries IMDB page - http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1405406/ (for more information about casting, season's and more new news) *Vampire Diaries Facebook Page - http://www.facebook.com/thevampirediaries (for more pics, fan comments and next seasons clip and news) *Vampire Diaries United Kingdom Facebook Page http://www.facebook.com/TheVampireDiariesUK *The Official UK Website for the Vampire Diarieshttp://www.itv.com/thevampirediaries '''News, Rumors and Spoilers Timeline *Season 4 will continue the senior year time-frame, and likely end during May 2011. Since season 3 and 4 combined cover a year worth of story, like season 1 and 2 did between September 2009 and May 2010. *Caroline's first anniversary as a vampire will likely occur early in season 4. Gallery *Table Read for season 4 episode 1. *Paul and Ian faceoff. TVD 4.01 Recording. Day 1. *Ian Somerhalder and Torrey DeVitto Photos Elena4x01.jpg 4.01-01.jpg Elenas4bts.jpg S4 Promotional Photo.jpg PaulS4 Promo.jpg IanS4 Promo.jpg NinaS4 Promo.jpg TrioS4 Promo.jpg ee623e82f07411e1b44322000a1e8c9f_7.jpg 4.01 bus.jpg Tumblr m9yfb1sLj61qj912do1 500.jpg S4-Caroline.jpg S4-Tyler.jpg S4-Stefan.jpg S4-Rebekah.jpg S4-Meredith.jpg S4-Matt.jpg S4-Klaus.jpg S4-Jeremy.jpg S4-Elijah.jpg S4-Elena.jpg S4-Damon.jpg S4-Bonnie.jpg 0066323021a.jpg|Tyler/Klaus and Caroline 00663130f59.jpg|Elena 00663190b42.jpg|Bonnie 00663220b91.jpg|Bonnie, Jeremy, and Caroline 00663240d88.jpg|Bonnie and Jeremy Videos The Vampire Diaries Season 4 Comic-Con 2012 Trailer HD|Comic-Con promo The Vampire Diaries - 13 Million Fans Thank You|Thank you for 13 million fans TVD S4 (New footage)|New footage from s4 Comic-Con 2012 The Vampire Diaries Panel|Official video of entire Tvd Comic-Con Panel + New Season 4 Footage The Vampire Diaries - Teen Choice Awards Winners|Congratulations to Teen Choice Award Winners The Vampire Diaries - Congrats Gabrielle Douglas and Team U.S.A.|Congrats Gabrielle Douglas and Team U.S.A The Vampire Diaries - Daniel Gillies Interview|Daniel Gillies Interview The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 First Look|The Vampire Diaries - Season 4 First Look The Vampire Diaries - Torrey DeVitto Interview|Torrey DeVitto Interview The Vampire Diaries - The Vampire Diaries - Steven McQueen Interview|Steven McQueen Interview The Vampire Diaries - Kat Graham Interview|Kat Graham Interview The Vampire Diaries - Zach Roerig Interview|Zach Roerig Interview See Also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three References }} Please Note: Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season Category:The Vampire Diaries television series